


Blue Eyes

by kissedxbyxfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedxbyxfire/pseuds/kissedxbyxfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the bunker, laying in bed, Dean thinks about how things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea start while listening to Blue Eyes by Cary Brothers.

It was different here.

Dean was in bed, his own bed on a mattress that remembered him, not a lumpy creaking bed in a dingy motel room. 

He could take a shower, a hot shower, for as long as he wanted without wondering when the damn tap was going to suddenly run cold. The water pressure was even better, perfect for working out the tight knots in the muscles of his back.

There was even a nice sized kitchen. The fridge was kept stocked with beer and he would lazily graze around for a midnight snack on occasion. He had also took to cooking, but no way did he pass up a good diner or mouth watering slice of pie.

Of course, not everything changed. He and Sam still hunt all the time, but now Sam has easy access to information for pretty much anything they needed to gank whatever monster they picked up on. And Dean still had that same familiar feeling of holding the worlds weight on his shoulders, but he had to admit that when he was here the tension would lessen.

 

Dean was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a soft rustling.

He opened his eyes and stretched his limps, his aching muscles pulling, then let's out a relaxed sigh as he rests against his pillow. He reaches an arm out, his finger tips find a smooth coolness. Cas. 

Dean's fingers trail up and down Cas' back, earning a soft hum, and as he turns his head he can't help but smile.

Cas likes to burrow when he sleeps.

The bed was littered with pillows of various sizes. Cas even collects blankets. Dean didn't really understand it but he let the mountain of pillows stay as long as they only sleep with the big comforter, most of the pillows fell off the bed during the night anyway. And Dean liked that it made Cas happy.

To look at Cas you could really only see his torso. His arms were cradling his head, which was tucked under a pillow. Dean slid his hand around Cas' waist, resting for a moment on his toned and relaxed stomach, and gently pulls him closer. Cas' head slides out from under the pillow and Dean lets out a soft laugh at the sight of his bed head. "Dean," the name dragging out in a tired whine, "what's wrong?" Cas yawned as he turned towards Dean, his eyes fluttering open for just a second but long enough for Dean's breath to catch at the sight.

"Nothing, it's ok, Cas." Dean hushed, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Cas' face was just inches away from his. Cas whined Dean's name again as Dean pulled him closer but could feel him smile as their lips met. Their chests pushed against each other as they kissed soft and lazily. When Dean turns to lay on his back Cas lets out a sigh and follows him. Cas settles into his side with his arm across Dean's chest, head nestled into the crook of his neck, and thier legs intwined. Dean's smile widens. With his arm around Cas he gives him a small squeeze and kisses the top of his head.

Suddenly, Cas looks up. His eyes heavy with sleep, but still the deep blue lights a fire somewhere inside Dean that spreads through him. "I'm cold" he says, kissing the underside of Dean's jaw. "Sorry, Angel" Dean replies while pulling the comforter over them. With the warmth around them Cas begins to burrow into Dean and settles into him with a long contented hum. 

Dean cards a hand through Cas' hair and kisses his temple. He feels warm breath against his neck and smiles as he rests his head into Cas' soft mussed hair. Before letting himself sink into a deep sleep Dean took a second to breath everything in. He wanted to keep this moment. 

Things were a bit different. A very good different.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my writing to a website in years, and my first time with fanfic, so I'm a bit nervous but hopefully you like it!


End file.
